A Child Is Born
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby is faced with a very unusual situation when Alex goes into labor on Christmas Day...


Hee hee, this little story was very fun for me to write, since I always like putting Bobby's brain to good use (people, get your minds out of the gutters! Only my mind's allowed down there...) So here it is, and it's called A Child Is Born! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Hinkle finkle dinkle doo! Oh, you're actually reading this? Well, you know they're not mine, so just read the story!

This story is for Confused and Infinity Star, cause thy know that there can never be enough BA fluff! Mwahaha!

Bobby sighed as he looked at his pregnant wife for the fifteenth time in the past twenty minutes. She was still sleeping soundly on her back, with her arm sprawled out over his chest. He stared up into the darkness, then glanced over at the alarm clock that was flashing suspiciously.

He eased himself out from under her arm carefully, then padded across the freezing cold floor. He looked out the window, and was surprised to see snow falling in thick sheets towards the earth. He shivered and quickly climbed back into the bed, snuggling up to Alex's warm body and yanking the extra blankets from the foot of the bed over them.

She moaned in her sleep and threw her arm over his chest again, sighing before settling back down into sleep. He smiled and gently rubbed her arm, then reached under the covers and laid his hand protectively on her swollen stomach.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, and he realized what day it was. Christmas Day! And on top of that, it was also the day that the doctors had predicted Alex would go into labor. He knew that they were rarely right in situations like this, but he had a strange feeling about today.

He tried to return to sleep, but after an hour of restlessness, he finally climbed back out of the bed, dropping a kiss on Alex's forehead before he walked out of the room. As he walked into the kitchen, the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room twinkled brightly, and he smiled and started to make coffee. But as he grabbed the coffee pot, he heard Alex call for him. "Bobby!" Abandoning the coffee, he darted back into the bedroom, where Alex was sitting up in the middle of their big bed.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he demanded as he skidded to a stop at the foot of the bed, and she rubbed her swollen belly.

"I'm having contractions," she answered in a small voice, and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Before another second could pass, he ran over to the closet and grabbed her overnight bag, then hastily began shoving clothes into it.

While he darted around the room, she calmly rose to her feet and pulled on some clothes, then waddled to the bedroom door. "Bobby, just come on," she said, rubbing her belly again. He looked at her, then ran over and guided her out of the bedroom. In the living room, he dropped the bag onto the floor and grabbed her parka, helping her into it. Then he grabbed an extra blanket and bundled her into it, until he was certain she would be warm.

"Bobby, why do I look like an Eskimo?" she asked, her voice muffled by the coat and blanket.

"Because there's at least a foot of snow out there," he answered as he slung the overnight bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Outside, snow was falling in sheets, and Bobby hurried to get Alex tucked in the passenger seat of the SUV. As soon as she was situated, he jumped into the driver's seat and tore out of the parking lot.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

"This can't be happening!" he muttered as he stared ahead at the ten car pileup in front of them. They weren't even moving, and beside him, Alex was beginning to panic. Bobby's anxiety levels were rising, and he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry, Alex," he tried to reassure her. "We're going to get there."

"Bobby, I don't think this kid is going to wait," she panted, clutching her stomach. His eyes widened in panic when it dawned on him that he would probably have to deliver this baby himself, in the SUV, in the middle of a snow storm.

Flipping mentally through all the books he had read during her surrogacy and this pregnancy, he said, "Okay, Alex, I need to get you into the backseat." She was in too much pain to argue or even help him, so he gently slipped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back, lifting her carefully into his arms. He gently laid her in the backseat, then awkwardly knelt down at her legs.

Alex let out a shriek of pain, which put Bobby into a panic mode as he yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and attempted to dial 911. "Damn it!" he muttered as an automated voice informed him that they were unable to complete the call.

"What?" Alex gasped, and he tried to give her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I can't get through to the hospital," he informed her quietly, and fear lit up her eyes.

"What?" she demanded, and he gently grabbed her hand, suddenly very thankful that he had read a ridiculous amount of books on pregnancy, labor and childbirth. She recognized the look in his eyes, and she groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"Bobby, I am not having this child in the backseat of an SUV. I'm not!" she groaned, and he just looked at her.

"Well, you might not have much of a choice, Alex. Your contractions are right on top of each other, and even if this congestion cleared up in the next ten seconds, the hospital's still a good ten minutes away," he explained patiently, and she was about to argue when another contraction tore through her body.

Bobby gently pulled her pants off and carefully spread her legs. She cried out in pain as another contraction tore through her stomach, and he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart so he could help her.

A sharp tap on the window made Bobby look up, and a man motioned for him to open the door, pressing his license to the window for Bobby to see. "Is she okay?" he asked as Bobby cracked the window down, and he said, "She's in labor, and we're stuck in this pileup. Any chance of it clearing up soon?"

"Sorry man, no," the man apologized, and Bobby sighed in frustration. "But I might be able to help." He pulled his badge out of his pocket and flashed it at Bobby. "Don't open this door, because it's getting colder by the minute. But I'm going to walk you through this. My name's Elliot."

Bobby nodded and said, "My name's Bobby, and this is Alex."

Alex screamed in pain, and a frown crossed Elliot's face as he said, "How many centimeters is she dilated, Bobby?"

The bigger man quickly examined Alex, then said, "It looks like she's at eight or nine."

"Shouldn't be too long now," Elliot grinned. Alex gritted her teeth and glared at both of the men.

"And just how many kids have you delivered?" she demanded once the contraction eased. Elliot grinned again at her, and she couldn't help but return his smile a little.

"I helped deliver all five of my own, and a friend of mine and I delivered another one by ourselves," he answered, and she felt a little relief, but it quickly disappeared as another contraction forced her to bear down.

Pressing his nose to the glass to get a better look, Elliot said, "Okay, Bobby, the baby's about to start crowning. I know how it sounds, but as soon as you see the head, all you have to do is catch it, okay?"

Bobby nodded shakily and positioned himself in between Alex's legs. A few seconds later, he could see the baby begin to crown, and he and Elliot both urged Alex to push as hard as she could. The baby slid into Bobby's big hands, and Alex collapsed backwards, breathing heavily. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as tiny cries filled the SUV, and Bobby carefully cut the umbilical cord with his pocket knife, then laid the tiny baby on Alex's chest.

Ahead of them, the cars were starting to move, and Bobby looked at Alex, then Elliot and joked, "How long do you think it'll take an ambulance to get out here?"

"I don't know. Probably not that long," Elliot answered, and Bobby handed him his cell phone. Elliot immediately understood and dialed 911, providing the dispatcher with their location and the facts at hand. He ended the call, then handed the phone back to Bobby and said, "They should be here in about ten or fifteen minutes. Think you can handle it?"

Bobby looked at Alex, who was smiling in adoration at their child, and he nodded at Elliot. "Thank you," he said, and Elliot nodded before disappearing into the congestion of cars. Bobby watched him go, then moved awkwardly to sit on his knees beside Alex.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Tired and sore, but I'm fine," she answered, craning her neck for a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers, then looked down at their child on her chest.

He ran his thumb across the baby's cheek, and Alex became worried when his mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed. "What is it, Bobby?" she asked, and he licked his lips.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked finally, and she let out a laugh.

"You mean you didn't check?" she teased, and he blushed furiously. "Okay, didn't see that one coming. We have, Detective Goren, a beautiful baby girl." His lips quirked into a large smile, and she rested her head against his chest. "Can you believe it, Bobby?" she asked softly as she touched the baby's cheek. "We're parents. It's so amazing."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed softly, gently taking their daughter into his arms as she began to scream. "What are we going to call her?" he asked, and Alex gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Any ideas?"

"Nope, not a one," she answered, and he thought for a minute.

"Well, I've always loved your name," he stated shyly, and she rolled her eyes.

"We're not calling her Eames," she growled, and he laughed. There was that snark that she was so famous for.

"You know what I meant, Alex. What about Alexandra for her?" he asked, and Alex rested her head on Bobby's shoulder, looking down at their tiny daughter.

When she looked up at him again, there were tears in her eyes, and she murmured, "I love it, Bobby. Thank you." He nodded and kissed her head, then brushed his thumb over his daughter's cheek. Alex raised her head for a kiss, and Bobby covered her mouth with his, kissing her gently.

A loud tapping on the window startled them both, and they looked up to see a paramedic standing beside their SVU. Bobby quickly opened the door, and the medic leaned in, saying, "We got a call about a delivery?" he asked with a smile, and Alex held their daughter up for him to see. "Okay, well, let's get you two into the ambulance, okay?"

Bobby climbed out first, then helped Alex out of the SUV and into the back of the ambulance. As soon as she was situated, Bobby sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back gently. They looked down at their daughter, who was now sleeping in Alex's arms, and they both smiled as the ambulance pulled away and sped down the road.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Dr. Sam Page was surprised when one of the paramedics wheeled in a small woman with a baby in her arms, looking exhausted but glowing. A large man followed quickly behind her, one big hand resting on the back of her chair. As they came closer, Page could see the blood that covered the man's shirt and pants, and she knew just what had happened.

She walked over to the couple and smiled at them, and the woman smiled back at her, her exhausted eyes sparkling with pride as she said, "It's a girl."

The End

A/N: Because I know someone will ask, yes, that was Elliot Stabler from SVU. I just had to bring him in, cause as it says in the story, he's had plenty of expierence with deliveries. And I know he only has four kids, but the fifth one was with Liv! So, did ya'll like it? Hope ya'll did! Review and let me know!


End file.
